


Minsung- Feelings

by Dorithecat0325



Series: Stray kids oneshots [21]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, minsung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorithecat0325/pseuds/Dorithecat0325
Summary: After a very strange incident, both Jisung and Minho come to understand their feelings for each other
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Stray kids oneshots [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206548
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Minsung- Feelings

Ship -Minho X Jisung  
-fluff  
——————

"Yah! Hyung come backkk" Jisung whined at the loss of heat as Minho went up to the dorms kitchen to grab more popcorn for the members.

Stray kids had decided to have another movie night, this was the perfect time for Minho and Jisung to cuddle up comfortably and snack on different sweets whilst gulping down too much Coca Cola.

"He's not gonna be long Ji stop whining" Felix rolled his eyes as Jisung dramatically whined more.

Minho came back quickly nudging the fake dead Jisung.   
"Ji move so I can sit,or I'll sit on your face" 

Jisung quickly shuffled over and let the older boy sit back down before immediately cuddling up to the boy his face resting on the olders chest as Minho wrapped his arm around the younger boys waist.

The movies continued, but one by one the members slowly dropped like flies and slumped back into their rooms.

Soon enough it was only Minho and Jisung, onto the 4th film it was currently 2am. The darkness of the room making the pair seem like shadows, the warmth of both bodies hugged together, eyes drooping but still engaged in the random movie playing.  
Over the last hour the boys had moved positions so they were now lying down, Jisung still had his head on Minho's chest and Minho's arm had yet to move from his waist.  
Their legs were lightly tangled.  
Minho had been concentrating on the movie for a while but he couldn't help but let his eyes drift occasionally to the boy on top of him.

The squirrel boy, Han Jisung.

The boy was breathing steadily his eyes not faulting from the TV. His puffy cheeks squashed up as they rested on Minho's chest, his brows shifting expression occasionally as he reacted to the scenes playing off the tv.  
Minhos eyes fixed onto Jisung's hair and he stopped himself from playing with it, the faded blue colour looked odd now but Minho smiled lightly remembering the day Jisung walked into the dorm showing off his bright blue hair.

Without realising Minho's eyes drifted down to the sleepy boys lips. He was mouthing along to some of the lines as he read the subtitles. Minho smiled down at the boy and the vibration of his body silently laughing caused Jisung to look up.

When their eyes met Minho felt his breath hitch, he didn't realise how close Jisung actually was, he could basically feel the others breath mixing with his own. For what felt like decades the pair stared into each other's eyes.

"Min..." Jisung whispered, he didn't even have anything to say he just said it as his face slowly got close to Minho's. Without thinking Jisung's eyes shut and his lips were caught in between his Hyung's.

The kiss wasn't rushed,it was filled with emotion, not of passion but more of confusion and the slight need for more. Both boys were intrigued by the suddenness of it but neither pulled away.

Minho's hand tightened round Jisung's waist, the other somehow finding the boys hand and interlocking them.  
Bodies close together, the boys parted, that's when it hit them what had just happened.  
Jisung's eyes slowly opened as he caught back his breath, he glanced up at Minho who looked at him so fondly but also wore confusion.  
They just kissed, they were both straight... yet they kissed each other.

At the realisation Jisung quickly stood up and rushed to his room, the warm of his body next to Minho's quickly faded and the true coldness of the night seeped in as Jisung rushed under his duvet.

Jisung felt his face heat up, in embarrassment and his stomach felt sick. He'd just kissed Minho, Minho is best friend. At that thought Jisung tried to sleep immediately, except he couldn't help but feel guilty for suddenly rushing away from the older boy. Pulling at his faded hair, his eyes shut trying to forget what just happened but he couldn't, his mind was filled with how soft Minho's lips had been and weirdly he wanted more.

After Jisung left Minho laid there for a while, the movie playing in the background had been forgotten,it didn't matter it wasn't the first time they'd seen it. But it was a first for that kiss.  
Minho took a deep breath and went to the kitchen to get some water. He couldn't stop thinking about how Jisung leaned forward first but he himself initiated the kiss, or was it Jisung?  
He took two large gulps from his glass so he could calm his shaky breath and confused mind, setting the glass down Minho shook his head and tugged at his hair,what was he thinking, he had just kissed the person he was closest with and now it will be awkward.  
Not wanting to think of it any longer Minho walked to his room, for once he was glad he wasn't sharing with Jisung because that would've be plain awkward and he knew Jisung was probably thinking about that kiss as well.

———next morning —————-

When Jisung woke up the next morning it was 10:30, trudging out to the kitchen he spotted Seungmin, Jeongin and Minho eating some breakfast.  
Ahh yes.... the memories of last night flooded back into Jisung's brain faster than he could think cheesecake. His face flushed red as he made eye contact with Minho and he rushed passed him into the kitchen so he didn't have to face the boy yet.  
Chan noticed Jisung's odd behaviour as he watched from the kitchen, usually Minho and Jisung were clingy the entire time they were together. Did something happen?

Chan slowly walked over to Jisung who was making himself some eggs.  
"Hey Ji?" He questioned more than actually spoke.

Jisung hummed in response as he concentrated in not burning his eggs.  
"Has something happened between Minho and you?"

Jisung's head whipped up and he turned towards chan, he felt his heart racing.  
"No-noo" he stuttered.

Chan looked at him and raised an eyebrow, from that response alone he knew something was different, why was Jisung nervous over a simple question.  
As soon as Chan raised his eyebrow Jisung knew he wouldn't be able to get away with it.  
"I'll tell you in your room in a minute, I don't really want to talk in the open" 

Chan nodded and took his leave,not before grabbing a banana that sat on the kitchen counter. Jisung turned back to his eggs only is groan in frustration at the burnt eggs.

"Once again chef Jisung has messed up" Minho chuckled as he tried to defuse the tension between the pair, he refused to let things awkward.

"Ha ha yeah, oh well" Jisung nervously said as Minho got closer.  
Why was he blushing?! Minho always said stuff like that, but why does it feel different. Jisung took a deep breath and tried to stop himself blushing, Minho noticed Jisung looking uncomfortable.

He placed a hand on the boys shoulder and spun him around, he hugged he boy tightly.  
"I know you're thinking about last night Ji, but please let's not make it awkward between us"

Jisung nodded into Minho's chest, he could feel the older boys heart beating fairly fast, almost the same speed his was going it. He really needed to talk to Chan, he felt sick again.

After pulling away Jisung sighed and looked at the mess of his eggs. Minho ruffled his hair and grabbed the frying pan,emptying its contents in the bin.

"Go and talk to Chan and I'll make you some new ones okay?" Minho spoke gently.

Jisung blushed at the comment and nodded looking down, why did Minho doing something nice make him so happy, the boy always did stuff like this for him. Why does he feel different?

Jisung shuffled away from the kitchen and went to Chan's room, knocking lighting he heard Chan's voice say it was okay to enter.

Pushing the door lightly Jisung saw Chan sitting on his laptop as usual.  
"Chan you need to have a break, you don't have to work all the time"

Chan turned around and looked at Jisung motioning him towards the bed, "I know Jisung but I want to do it for stay"

Jisung sighed and sat down.

"Now what's happened between you and Minho?"  
Chan got straight to the point. Jisung didn't know whether that was a good thing or a bad thing,but knowing he could get it off his chest will be good.

"Umm..well," Jisung scratched the back of his neck, "we may have kissed". Jisung shut his eyes waiting for Chan to have a go at him or something.

"Oh..um definitely not what I was expecting,but Jisung do you like Minho?" Chan asked softly.

Jisung looked up and met Chan's eyes before he quickly looked down again.

"Ever since the kiss..ever since, I...whenever I look or think of minho....I feel sick...I blush at the thought of what happened, and my heart keeps beating really fast" Jisung explained whilst fiddling with his fingers. He really didn't want to meet Chan's eyes.

Chan took a deep breath knowing exactly what Jisung was feeling, "Jisung do you like Minho?"

Jisung's head shot yo at the question, "wh-what do you mean? He's my best friend of course I like him"

Chan chuckled softly, "no Jisung, do you like Minho, as in more than a friend?"

Jisung stayed quiet thinking about the question, did he like Minho? he was straight though? Surely he couldn't...but then he did really love being with the older and receiving skinship...and.. well the kiss was okay. What's he thinking of course it was more than okay, it was incredible.

"Jisung do you think maybe you aren't straight ?" Chan asked.

Jisung looked back up at Chan and he rolled himself up into a ball, his chin on his knees. He felt himself begin to tear up. He'd never thought about it before, Minho and him just clicked,immediately, no awkwardness when you start to become friends with someone , it was as if they were best friends... or were they more...

Chan hugged Jisung tightly, "just think about it ji, you don't need to tell me straight away"

In an almost whisper Jisung responded, "I do like him"

Chan smiled lightly and hugged Jisung tightly before pulling away and wiping the boys tears.  
Jisung giggled lightly thinking how stupid he had reacted.  
"I guess I should tell him huh?" Jisung looked to Chan even though he already knew the answer.  
Chan nodded, "now?"

Jisung nodded his head before making himself comfortable on the bed again, "yeah"

Chan stood up and left the room for a few minutes only to return with Minho,Minho didn't say anything but he sat down by the younger and wrapped his arm over his shoulders.  
"I think you know why you're here Minho" Jisung picked at his fingers not daring to face the older.

With his free hand Minho took one of Jisung's in his, not only for comfort but also he knew Jisung would regret picking his nails later on.

"I'll be fine with whatever you say Hannie, you know that right? I don't want anything to change between us, well unless it's good news,then we might change a few things" Minho said making Jisung laugh and relax slightly.

Taking a deep breath Jisung looked at his Hyung.  
Gulping he spoke quietly but still so Minho could hear him, "i like you Hyung"  
Minho didn't speak,instead his eyes lit up and he hugged Jisung.

Last night he had come to the conclusion that kissing Jisung was an awakening for him, after that kiss it made him aware of everything else he does with Jisung, not with any of the other members. He was glad Jisung felt the same way.

Pulling away from the hug the pairs faces were inches away. Also like deja vu, Jisung whispered "min" and the two leant in and kissed each other.

This time round the kiss had more purpose,neither boy pulled away and instead Minho pushed Jisung lightly down so that Jisung was under himself on the bed

Jisung started to deepen the kiss wrapping his arms around Minho's neck pulling him closer, his fingers played with the older boys brown hair. Minho in turn had a hand on Jisung's cheek and the other lightly held onto his waist. Jisung's shirt rising slightly as he used his thumb to rub the exposed area.

Minho pulled away , "the eggs ji"

Jisung pulled him back connecting his lips with Minho's in a quick peck, "don't care" and with that he deepened the kiss further.


End file.
